Deadly Beauty
by ChalkOutline22
Summary: "Story of a girl who lost her world so she could be beautiful."


**Hey guys! I'm so excited to be starting this new story :) I hope you like it. Please leave a review to let me know how you like it! I own NOTHING!**

**Katie's POV:**

"Hey Katie, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to History class with me?" Jake asked, walking up to me. I nodded, trying to hide the huge smile on my face.

Jake was this cute boy in my grade, and to be honest, I had a huge crush on him.

We started walking, until the group of popular girls stood in front of us. The leader, Emily, was smiling at Jake. I felt jealousy burning inside of me. Emily was basically perfect, except for her rude personality. I looked at Jake and noticed that he wasn't smiling back at her.

"Hey Jake, want to walk to class with me?" Emily asked, still giving him a huge smile.

Jake just rolled his eyes at her and in a bored tone said, "No, I'm walking with Katie." I couldn't help but smile, I mean he chose me over the most popular girl in school!

"What are you smiling at?" questioned one of Emily's popular friends. They were all giving me dirty looks.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I was as fat as you are" Emily said, lightly shoving me out of her way so that she and her friends could pass us.

Fat? Am I really that fat? I have never thought about my weight before.

"Don't listen to them, you are not fat at all" Jake said, smiling at me and starting to walk to class.

I smiled and followed him. He was right, Emily was just jealous because she has an obvious crush on Jake too.

History class was the last class of the day, and it was the worst class ever. Lucky for me, I sat right in between Emily and one of her friends.

"Hey Emily, bikini season is next month. We should totally go to the mall after school today" Taylor, Emily's popular friend, said.

"Yeah. I just don't understand how some people can look like that a month before bikini season and not do something about it" Emily replied, pointing to me and giving me a disgusted look.

I couldn't help but to start actually believing them, no matter how much I wanted not to. I never saw myself as fat before, so why should I let their stupid opinions change my thoughts?

I was so lost in my thoughts, that class flew by. The bell rang to end class, and everyone stood up and ran out of class to leave school. I slowly grabbed my school bag, and was about to walk out until Jake stopped me.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend?"

I couldn't believe this! My whole life would be made by hanging out with him because I just liked him so much!

"Of coarse" I replied, smiling. Jake smiled back at me and left the room.

I smiled the whole walk back to the Palm Woods.

I walked into my apartment and smiled when I saw the guys playing their video game and mom in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hi Katie" all of the guys said.

"Hey" I replied, walking to my room.

I dropped my school bag on the floor and was walking over to my bed to relax until dinner, but when I passed the mirror I couldn't help but remember what Emily said about me being fat.

I knew what she was talking about now. I can't believe I have never noticed how fat I was before. I needed to fix this. I'll show stupid Emily and her stupid friends. I'd be skinnier than all of them by bikini season. I can't believe I let myself get this fat. It was so gross. How could anyone stand to look at me. How could Jake even want to hang out with me, the fat girl?

"Honey, dinner is done!" my mom yelled.

I couldn't eat. I'd only get fatter. I was going to let myself down if I ate, and I'd give Emily more reason to call me fat. Also, I needed to lose weight so that Jake would never be grossed out by me. I had to make him stay hating Emily and liking me.

"I'm busy doing a project and a lot of homework right now, I'll just eat later" I called back.

They must not have cared if I ate or not, nobody said anything back. They all knew I was fat too, that's why they weren't saying anything about me not eating. They all know that I need to lose weight!

I spent the rest of my evening staring at myself in the mirror observing my fat. I must not have realized how long I was actually looking at my fat because I looked at the clock and noticed it was already almost 8:00pm.

"Alright mom, I'll see if she's ready to eat now" I heard Kendall saying.

What was I going to do? There was no way that I was going to eat. I quickly jumped into bed and went under my covers, pretending to be asleep.

"Katie, mom wants to know..." my door opened.

I honestly hoped that he believed I was asleep. It felt like he was standing there forever, but he finally turned my bedroom light off and closed the door and left.

I sighed in relief and took the covers off of me. Honestly, I was starving. The only thing on my mind was food.

All you can think about is food, that shows how fat and disgusting you really are. My thoughts kept running, reminding me of how fat I was until I eventually drifted off into sleep.

I was woken up the next morning by the sound of my alarm clock. I slowly got out of bed, the first thing on my mind was how hungry I was. Would it be bad if I had some breakfast? I mean I needed energy, I haven't ate since lunch yesterday. No, that would be so gross and fat of me. I could not eat, I had to show Emily that I could be skinny like her.

I got ready for the day, grabbed my school bag and walked out of my room purposely later than usual.

"Hey honey, saved you some breakfast" my mom sweetly said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, you must be starving since you didn't eat dinner last night. I know I would be" James said.

"Actually, I'm running really late for school. I'll see you guys later" I said, quickly leaving 2J before any of them tried to make me eat.

As soon as I got out of the Palm Woods I started jogging to school, that way I'd burn off some calories and fat. I was starving, but it felt good actually. Like I had control, and I felt light.

Now to get through this day without eating, one step closer to skinny!

**Alright, so I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. But, it's basically introducing how the eating disorder started. I promise, the guys will be in the rest of the chapters more often with a lot of brother / sister moments :) Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story so far. Your opinions and reviews mean a lot to me! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
